The beach, the sun, and the kidnapper (Their pasts return)
by Otaku-Geek96
Summary: The day that Usagi finally gets off of school is the same day she and her friends receives a mysterious letter that allows them to go to a beach resort. While there her friends go disappear suddenly and her and Mamoru are alone. They later find out that the owner is an enemy from silver millennium. And a man who's obsessive over Usagi captures them and pushes her to make a choice.
1. The letter

Usagi ran home because she knew her mama was making lemon cream pie. She was so happy, finally, her first year of high school was over. She walked in and yelled to the top of her lungs "I'm home!" She let her shoes fall off her feet and skipped jollily to the kitchen where her mother was reading the mail. "Oh Welcome back dear. There's mail for you." She said as she laid a tall white envelope on the table. "Hmm?" Usagi mumbled as she already had pie in her mouth. She walked over to the table and opened the envelope to read what was inside of it. It was a letter saying…

Hello Usagi,

I am the head of Atsumi Beach resort. And we'd like to congratulate

you and your five friends for winning an all expense free week trip

to Beach Atsumi. You will be provided with a free cabin that includes

three bunk beds, an extra private room with a queen bed for your

chaperone who must be over eighteen, and two bathrooms. Food and

drink is also provided for free and plenty of activities at the main house.

You also receive free access to Atsumi sports center and private beach.

All of this and more can be yours for a whole week for only twenty

thousand yen. For more information call us at XXX-XXX-XXX4. (cause I can't

give an actual number to a fake resort) Hope to see you there.

Signed, Ito Genpachirou Sempai

"Wow! A beach resort? Mom! Look at this." Usagi and her mother look through the letter and because her mom seen how excited her daughter was she decided to check it out so she called the number. Everything sounded nice, trustworthy, and it wasn't even that expensive. Her mother told her she'd talk about it with papa when he came home. Usagi thanked her mom, kissed her cheek, and ran out to tell her friends about it. She ran to Rei's temple and everyone was already there talking about it with the same letter in their hands.

"But Usagi, one of your parents would need to be the chaperone because our parents are away." Rei said.

"Huh? But I don't even know if my parents will be willing to!?" Usagi complained.

"Then I guess we won't go." She said sticking her nose up in the opposite direction.

"Rei-Chan! That's not fair! I want to go! I want to go so bad!" Usagi whined.

"Now hold on you two, we need a chaperone but it doesn't necessarily have to be Usagi's parents, the letter said it must be someone over eighteen." Ami said.

"Yes but who else do we know that's over eighteen that can go with us?" Rei said.

"Oh yes I see your point." Ami said with her head down.

"Wait! My mom said she'd talk about it tonight with my dad. I can find out the answer tonight and call everyone tonight." Usagi suggested cheerfully.

"Ok, then it's settled. And we all need to pitch in as well." Makoto smiled.

"I'm so excited!" Minako said jumping.

Later that night Usagi went home and walked into the living room where her parents were waiting for her. "Usagi, first I want you to know that papa and I both would love for you and your friends to go on this trip. But papa is busy and so is mama." Her mother said. "B-But you guys!" "I'm sorry Usagi, I wish there was some other way but there isn't." Papa said. Usagi ran out to her room where she cried and called Rei first. "Looks like we can't do it after all." She said sniffling.

"Well don't cry, we can always go to the beach together another time." Rei said.

"But the resort looked so nice in the brosure, I wanted to go so bad!"

"I understand bu-"

"Wait! I know! I'll call you right back." She said quickly hanging up and redialing a new number.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi said all cheerful.

"Hey Usako! What's up?" Mamoru asked. Usagi explained the trip to Mamoru and begged him to come. "I don't know. I have to finish this paper before Monday and I get out fro college on Tuesday."

"That's okay! We can go after. Oh please, please Mamo-Chan!"

"Are your parents okay with this?"

"Uh…they should really get to know and meet you properly. I have an idea! Come over for dinner on Thursday! My mom's making pasta."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee!?"

"Approve it with your parents first. I don't want you getting into anymore trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard you had computer privileges taken away because your grades needed improving."

"Well…yes, but I did raise them before I got out of school."

"I'll go, only if it's okay with your parents."

"Okay, I'll ask them after dinner."

"I'll make sure you do." Mamoru said smiling over the phone. Usagi stuck her tongue out and giggled. The two talked for at least an hour and a half. Their conversations never got boring or dry. He made her giggle a lot as she made him smile a lot. Both of them were just really happy together.

"It's getting late, and you should be going to bed." He said.

"Hmm!" She pouted.

He chuckled. "Goodnight! I love you!"

Her heart felt like it stopped when he said that, she had to take a moment to catch her breath. "I-I love you too. Night!" And they both hung up like that. She gently rested her head on the foot of the bed, smiling as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. In which Mamoru meets her parents

As time passed it was finally the night where Mamoru would officially meet and ask Usagi's parents. He came over just a minute past seven and as he walked in, everyone crowded him at the door. Shingo (Usagi's younger brother) tried sharing embarrassing stories about her, her mom was welcoming, and her dad was not as much.

"Welcome Mamoru. Do you like lasagna?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, thank you for having me over. You have a lovely house." Mamoru said trying to look good in front of the girlfriend's parents and trying to hide how nervous he actually was.

"Thank you. Please everyone be seated in the dining room, dinners almost ready." Mama Ikuko said before returning to the kitchen.

"So…Mamoru Chiba…have you ever been arrested?" Usagi's Papa asked.

"N-No sir!" Mamoru answered.

"Papa!" Usagi whined.

"Did you know that when Usagi was younger she used to be less chubby than she is now?" Shingo said.

"SHINGO!" Usagi raised her voice and put an angry face on. Later on everyone went to the dining room to eat. The table was set nicely and they all started with salads.

"So Mamoru, I hear you're in college. What year?" Mama Ikuko asked.

"Oh, I'm in my fourth year of college." He responded.

"So that would make you how old exactly?" Papa asked.

"Twenty one, sir." Mamoru gulped a little bit.

"So a twenty one year old is dating my seventeen year old daughter?" Papa asked.

"Dear, don't be rude!" Mama Ikuko said.

"Well I'm just a little nervous of sending our daughter away with a boyfriend who's so much older than she is."

"Dad!" Usagi whined.

"With all due respect sir, I'm not the kind of man you think I am. I've never touched your daughter in an inappropriate way. And I would never do anything to hurt her. I care about her very much and would never to anything to her that would make her hate me. Because that is the last thing I want." Mamoru said smiling at Usagi, as she smiled back.

"Hmmf…well…" Papa began. Everyone starred intensely at him.

"I guess…it would be ok…for a week…but you have to be home on Sunday before five, no exceptions!" Papa finally said.

"Aww man! That means idiot Usagi will be having a better summer than me." Shingo said as he walked away, pulling down his eye lid and sticking out his tongue.

"Why you!" Usagi yelled as she chased him around the house. Mama Ikuko tried to stop them from embarrassing the family. After dinner Usagi walked Mamoru out to his car.

"So…our first vacation together." Usagi said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun." Mamoru said.

"I know it will be. The games, the beach, with my friends, and Mamo-Chan of course!" She smiled brightly. The two starred at each other without a word then started leaning close to each other till the outside lights started flickering. They turned their head to see Usagi's father watching from the window and her mother coming over closing the blinds to give them some privacy. The two starred back at each other. Usagi got on her toes and Mamoru leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. The kiss felt so sweet and warm. Later they bid each other farewell as he drove back to his apartment. She ran back in.

"Dad! Where are you?"

"Your father went to get ready for bed as you should be." Mama said.

"But-"

"-NO! Now off to bed you." Usagi pouted and dragged her feet up the stairs. When she got changed and pretended to sleep after an hour, when things quieted down, she ran downstairs to sneak a phone call to Rei.

"Hello?" Rei answered sounding sleepy.

"Rei-Chan!" Usagi said joyfully.

"Usagi! Why are you waking me up this late?"

"My parents said we could bring Mamoru! We can go!"

"You called me at eleven for this?"

"Well…yeah!"

"Usagiiiii!" Rei sounded angry.

"So can you send a reply letter to them by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, of course! It's not like I have anything better to do with my time." Rei said sarcasticly.

"Great! So see you tomorrow." Then she hung up excited.

"Sir, sir! They said yes to the letters." A young man said running to a dark figure with the reply in his hands.

"Excellent! Finally at long last! Very soon, I shall have my revenge." The figure said.


	3. Arriving at the resort

A week past and the six of them met up at train station. All of their bags were packed and the girls were jumpy because of how excited everyone was.

"Usagi, remind me again to thank your parents for watching Artimis while we go on vacation." Minako said.

"Oh yeah! No problem. And I set up a little cat bed in my room for him." Usagi said smiling.

"Come on you guys, the train's here." Makoto said smiling. When the train arrived they rushed to their compartments of the train. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto shared one corridor since one only fit four people. Usagi was 'forced' to share with Mamoru. Usagi oohed and awed at the view from the window. Everything looked amazing. The trees, the green grass, then blue sky, it was like a dream.

When they arrived to their destination, Usagi suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut, like something bad was about to happen. She looked out the window, concerned. Mamoru came back from the bathroom to help carry the bags out.

"Usako? Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine!" She said with a smile, brushing off the bad feeling. They all met in the main building where there was a tiny chandelier, music, and a small crowd of people.

"Welcome!" Said a dark haired man who wore a light brown suit. "How can I help you all?"

"We're here to check in." Rei said.

"We have a cabin reserved under the name Chiba." Usagi said smiling and clinging to Mamoru.

"Oh, that will be at check out, over on your right. I am , the manager here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He said handing them his card.

"So you're the one who sent us those letters." Makoto said.

"Yes. It's all a part of this new program, I can't remember what it's called. But five young girl students that were randomly selected from Juuban to come and experience a wonderful resort. It's basically a thing the other guys came up with to make kids want to bring their parents here more." said.

"Well it's working for me so far." Minako said.

"It's strange how we were the five of us were selected." Rei said.

"Yes but how lucky!" Minako said.

"Well I must get back to work. Enjoy your stay." said with a smile as he waved and walked away.

"Thank-you!" Everyone said. They went to the desk clerk who was young and handsome.

"Hello there how may I help you?" All the girls had hearts in their eyes and were giggling.

"We're checking in. We have reservations under Chiba." Mamoru said.

"Oh yes, here it is. One room with two bunk beds and a single bed. And another room with a twin bed. You have three bathrooms included with this. Your cabin number is 208." He handed him a bag full of keys to the cabin. "Enjoy your stay at Atsumi beach." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Mamoru said. When he turned around he raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous the girls were acting on this guy. Usagi was the only one not dazed, by the other guy at least. She starred out the window with the same worried look she had on the train. Mamoru didn't want to ask again but he knew something was up.

As they walked away, the desk clerk smiled and waved at the girls as they walked away. But once they turned around, he kept his eyesight especially on Usagi, who was still clinging to Mamoru's arm.

When they made it to their cabin everyone claimed their beds. Minako was the winner in rock paper scissors to be the one who sleeps in the single bed. Mamoru got the separate bedroom naturally. He suggested they all go to the beach as their first activity there. Everyone agreed as they hurried into their bathing suits and rushed to the beach. He also suggested it because whatever was distressing Usagi, he wanted to distract her from it.

Everyone rushed to the beach and into the water. It was nice and cold on a hot day such as this. They had fun swimming and splashing around. Usagi even began having fun with everyone and started to be perkier. It seems Mamoru's plan helped cheer her up. When everyone was relaxing in the sand and talking, an announcer came down to announce that dinner and dessert will be served from 6:30-8:00. Everyone had an hour to get ready so they rushed back, showered, got changed, and went to eat in an exquisite dining area where all the guests could sit down and be entertained by the performers on stage. The food tasted wonderful and the china was excellent. As they ate their meal, someone from the shadows was watching them.

"They're here, they're really here master! Finally I'll be able to wrap my arms around that thin waist, burry my face into that golden hair, and have her gaze up at me." The mysterious man from earlier said to the dark figure.

"Yes, but we must give at least another two days. It would be too suspicious to go forth with our plan so soon." The dark figure said.

"I've waited a thousand years, what's two days?"

"You have a job to get back to, go now!"

"Yes sir!" The mysterious man said running back to the front desk.

"Foolish boy! He thinks I'm only helping him get the princess. No, First I'll make her suffer, then, my true plans will follow through." He said as he continued to watch them.

"Wow, this resort is quite friendly and pristine." Ami said.

"I know, everything feels almost like it's too good to be true." Makoto said. As they ate and watched the stage, came on and everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Is everyone having a good time?" He asked.

"Yes." The guests shouted back.

"That's great. Please enjoy and don't forget to tip your waiter." He said smiling and waving goodbye. Everyone was always so fond of .

After dinner and dessert, they went for a little dancing in the ball room. The four girls even found a boy to dance with. As for Usagi and Mamoru, they danced little, then snuck out to the beach. The two rushed down to the shore as they dipped their feet in relaxed under the moonlight. As they gazed into each other's eyes and kissed, in the distance, by the window, the desk clerk (the not so mysterious man has been revealed -gasp-) watched and scratched the window angrily.

Later it started to rain and everyone hurried back to their cabins. As everyone got ready for bed, they all bragged about how special their night was. Mamoru had the door shut to his bedroom and fell asleep.

"Hey, have you all heard the haunted story about this place yet?" Makoto asked. The rest laid uneasy in their beds then.

"N-No! What's the legend?" Usagi asked.

"Well, there's talk that there was once a man who owned this land who was a farmer. It's said that his farm was always not well off enough so that's why he sold this land. But there is a barn still around here that's filled with old scare crows. Rumor is that the farmer left a curse on the scarecrows. So now on stormy night, like the one tonight, a scare crow comes to life. And you'll know he's there if your lights suddenly turn out, and you hear a cry, and when you feel straw at your hand, that's when you know the scare crow has come to steal your soul…but it's just a story. Good night." She said as she giggled and rolled over.

"I'm scared now." Minako said.

"Me too." Usagi said.

"Come on now, it's just a story." Makoto said. Just then the lights went out and everyone started screaming. "Well, it is raining, it might just be a power outage." Then they heard a noise, like a cry.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Something cried out. Everyone was screaming again till Usagi felt straw at her hand and screamed even louder. Just then the lights came on and Rei and Makoto were laughing. Usagi seen the handful of straw Rei had in her hand.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi yelled as she chased Rei with a pillow. Mamoru came out to see what all the fuss was and soon enough everyone got into a pillow fight.

"Ugh! I'm still mad that she brought that stupid prince along with her." The handsome desk clerk said.

"Don't worry. We'll have her, we'll have them all very soon!" The dark figure then revealed himself as . (Dun dun dun!)


	4. Where's Minako?

The next morning everyone got up and went to breakfast. They ate in the same place they ate dinner at only there's only stage shows between the hours of 5:00-9:00. When they finished their meals everyone went on a boat tour that they had along the water. They had seen many different types of fish and birds and learned more about the forest that the resort was by. They also learned about a legend in the forest. It's said that over a thousand years ago, there was a powerful man who seek to rule as much land as he could. As time progressed, and his kingdom became stronger, he the sought out to overpower a kingdom that once was settled on the moon. But it is said that the moon goddess won in a great battle against him and sealed him beneath the soil for his cruelty. It is also said that he sleeps beneath the ground, waiting to rise again one day, in seek of his revenge. His name, was Kuro Shinzō (black heart). At least, that was what everyone called him because of his brutality. Nobody remembers his real name nor his past, but they do remember him for his destruction.

"That was the supposed legend that lies beyond those trees." Said the tour guide. Everyone was fascinated by the story but not frightened because they knew it was myth of course (or was it?).

When they got done the tour and off the boat everyone went their separate ways to have fun. Rei and Makoto went to go play volleyball, Ami went to see they library they had, Usagi dragged Mamoru to the theatre they had, and Minako went to flirt with the desk clerk.

Minako snuck over to the desk where the handsome clerk was sorting mail. "Hello!" Minako said in a cute voice and popping her head up.

"Oh hello!" The desk clerk said. "May I help you?"

"Oh…well you see. All my friends were busy and I was just walking by and thought I'd say hi."

"How kind! It's not every day I get to talk to a cute girl during my work hours."

Minako giggled. "So what's your girlfriend like?" She asked twirling her hair around her finger.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

"No? Aww, well that's sad."

"I don't think so."

"And why's that?"

"Because if I wasn't single I wouldn't be able to ask a pretty girl like you out for lunch."

Minako giggled more and blushed. "Is that an offer?"

"It is."

"Then I accept."

"Wonderful, my break starts now anyway." He smiled. She smiled back as he took her hand and they walked to the elevator. When the doors close, Minako was confused when the desk clerk pushed the penthouse button where the boss stays.

"Why are we going there?" She asked. Just the he threw a cloth with chloroform over her mouth. She screamed and squirmed then fell, get passed out.

"You'll see why." The desk clerk said.

Usagi and Mamoru went to the pool where they found Rei and Makoto. There was a bar and they all had smoothies and a small lunch. Usagi ate her so fast it was insightful. Rei jokingly threatened to push her into the pool if she didn't stop acting like a pig and she cowered behind Makoto.

"Say…where's Minako, and usage stop clinging to me like that!"

"Eh? But Rei-Chan's being a meanie!"

"I think she said she was going to check things out at the main building but we all know she went to flirt with that cute desk clerk. Usagi, you're embarrassing us. Knock it off before I push you in."

"Rei-Chan, you're so cruel!" Usagi said whining.

"Huh? She's already making her first move behind my back? That's it! As soon as I'm finished here I'm heading back to the cabin." Makoto said upset because she told Minako she liked him too and the two agreed they'd play fair.

"To do what?" Rei asked.

"To get dressed of course!"

"Oh Makoto!"

After they had lunch Makoto rushed back, took a shower, and changed into something cute. She noticed Minako's things missing but guessed she finally put all her things away. She wondered where all her suitcases were but was too worried on impressing that boy. She went to the main building where she seen the cute desk clerk still on duty. She Minako wasn't around and assumed he rejected her. She chuckled to herself and went over to him to say hi but he gave the first greeting.

"Oh hey, I'm so glad to see you! Your friend left you a letter." He said handing her a folded typed piece of paper.

"A…letter?" Makoto opened it up and read it.

Dear everyone,

I'm sorry to say that I recently have been feeling homesick and wish to go home.

I couldn't stand to be away for another moment.

By the time you read this I would have already catch the next train home.

Sorry to have everything be so sudden like this.

I hope you all have a great vacation.

Sincerely yours, Minako.

"What?" Makoto got worried and hurried back to the pool where everyone else was. She told them about the letter and everyone quickly got their towels and hurried back to the cabins. They looked through drawers and closets for Minako's things but it was all gone. Even her bed was made up.

"She wouldn't have just left like that. I think there's something up." Rei said.

"Well he did say that she looked sad and wanted to be alone. Maybe she really was homesick and just wanted to go home." Makoto said

"Maybe. But I'm calling her tonight just to make sure of it."

Everyone was concerned about her and hoped and prayed she was safe and sound.

"Minako, wherever you are, be safe!" Usagi said with a worried look.


	5. Alone on the resort

Later that night everyone went to dinner. They were all still worried about Minako but couldn't do anything but wait to hear from her. They watched the performers while they enjoyed their food. Rei-Chan then noticed the desk clerk watching them from the doors. Once he was staring at Usagi as if he was dazed. Once he noticed Rei staring at him, he walked out the dining room.

"I'll be right back everyone." Rei said following the clerk. She sensed a dark aura coming from him. She followed him outside. She thought he would've eventually stopped but he kept walking further away from the resort and into the forest. Walking through the trees Rei then lost sight of him. The further step she made, the darker the aura. She stopped feeling nervous and knowing whatever was in that forest, she could not take on her own.

"Rei-Chan!" Makoto called from behind her.

"Makoto, you've been following me all this time?" Rei asked.

"Of course I have. I was worried about you. And once I seen you walking away from the resort I got scared for you. What brought you all the way out here alone?"

"I was following the desk clerk, I was getting a bad vibe from him but as followed him I sensed a dark aura in the woods and became curious I guess."

"I am unsure about him too. He's cute but Minako left after she said she was going to talk to him. I find that suspicious a bit."

"Me too. We should go warn the others."

"Right!"

"Well hello girls." The desk clerk said as he appeared behind them.

"Rei-Chan run! I'll take care of him." Makoto said making a defense pose. As Rei ran appeared before her.

" ! That man has been lying to us and keeping secrets." Rei said turning around and pointing to him. But put a bottle that had a peculiar scent that made Rei pass out.

"Rei-Chan!" Makoto yelled distracted for a moment. The desk clerk used that to his advantage and used Makoto's right nerves to knock her out.

"And that's all of them." said.

"Yes sir. All we need now is the prince, and then she will be mine!" The desk clerk said with a wicked grin.

"There was another message left for you." said smiling and handing Usagi and Mamoru another letter. This time said one of his workers recorded it as their friends spoke. Mamoru read the letter to Usagi stating that Rei's grandfather was having problems and that Makoto went with her to keep her company and that they knew Usagi would be safe with Mamoru. Usagi had tears in her eyes.

"I thought this would've been a nice vacation for all of us…and now everyone has left us without even saying goodbye." She ran out crying.

"Usako!" Yelled Mamoru with a concerned look on his face.

"Miss!" The desk clerk yelled out that same time Mamoru called Usagi. Mamoru looked at the concern in the clerks eyes and became suspicious. He looked at him at first which made the clerk nervous then chased after Usagi.

Back at the cabin Usagi was crying her eyes out and Mamoru came in to comfort her.

"Usako! Please don't cry! It was just a bad time for everyone else to come on vacation, that's all. We'll all try to go somewhere together someday, I promise." He said rubbing her back.

"R-Really?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." He said smiling. "Now please cheer up. I don't like to see you so sad."

"Ok! We still have three more days here, and at least we're still together."

"And I promise I won't leave you."

"Ok!" She then dried her tears and hugged him.

As night fell and Usagi finally had the single bed to herself, a loud storm thundered outside the windows. Usagi was scared of thunder so she cowered under her sheets. She was able to handle it a little but eventually the thunder roared louder and shook the windows a bit, blowing rain harshly left and right. It was unbearable and she ran into the room where Mamoru was sleeping and snuck in bed with him, shaking at the far end. When Mamoru felt the sudden shake and woke up, he lifted the blankets to find Usagi shaking and frightened.

"Usako, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked still sleepy.

"Sorry to disturb you but-"BOOM! She was interrupted by another strike of thunder. She hid her head and shook under the blankets.

"The storm scared you." He finished he sentence. She shyly lifted her head up and shook it yes.

"Alright. You can sleep here for tonight then." He said offering her a spot. She scooted next to him and the two cuddled and fell asleep.

In the foggy morning, Mamoru was up first and ready first. He waited as Usagi took a shower. He peaked outside the window to see how disastrous the storm was. Outside, there were already workers fixing up the place. Luckily there were just a bunch of bamboo, cattail, and other simple lake plants. Nothing blew away and no trees fell and damaged anything. Usagi came out dressed spying out the windows and seeing everyone working.

"I wonder what the pool, tennis court, and other areas look like." She said thinking out loud.

"I wonder if they need any help." Mamoru said.

"Well-" Just then Usagi's communicator went off. She answered it. "Luna?"

"Usagi-Chan! I have terrible news! That resort that you and the others went to is all a trick. That forest, in the short distance from the resort is where your old enemy, Kuro Shinzō. Years ago when you lived on the Moon Kingdom he was taking over a lot of land till he sought the Moon Kingdom. Because of his selfishness and brutality, you sealed him into the earth's ground after defeating him so that he may never harm others, but now he has been awakened, somehow, and is seeking revenge." Luna said.

"What? But where is he now? Has he regained his old powers?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Yes, and I'm afraid more. I don't know exactly who he is, but he is disguised as someone at the resort. You must be careful. Remember, he has an accomplice somewhere there too, because he could not have reawakened without the help of someone else. Also, we believe he has the other Sailor scouts trapped somewhere." Luna said.

"What do you recommend we do?" Mamoru asked.

"I have sent Michiru and Haruka up there to help. They're on their way now. Pack your things. When you get the chance, there is a hotel, just a little ways up the street, where you will be meeting them. Getting pass security and not being seen will be difficult but I'm afraid that's the only way out." Luna said.

"I've got an idea, why don't we cause a ruckus somewhere that will distract the guards and cause them to leave their post, and while they're gone we use a fire hydrant to create more smoke. What they see through the camera, they'll only think it's more fog, and we duck under the fog and escape." Usagi suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea, I'm surprised." Mamoru said.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered.

"But how are you going to create a diversion?" Luna asked. Usagi thought for a moment.

"Usagi! You do have powers. I know that we haven't given you much practice besides when you become Sailor Moon to use them, but if you concentrate well enough you can a fire blast." Luna said.

"You can cast it at one of those scare crows." Mamoru suggested.

"B-But…I don't know the first thing on how to use my powers." Usagi said shaking.

"Listen, I know you can do this. Put faith in yourself. I'll be with you every step of the way." He said.

"Usagi, I also believe in you." Luna said.

"O-Okay, I'll try." She said not too sure of herself. "But why meet at the hotel? Why not just go home immediately?"

"Because they would check the trains. I know them well enough. It would be best to stay there for a while longer. Michiru and Haruka will tell you what to do. Now hurry, before the sun comes out." Then Luna hung up. Very soon Usagi and Mamoru packed their things and snuck out the back door. Mamoru grabbed the fire extinguisher in their room already. Usagi had a view of the scare crow from the distance. The two swiftly moved closer to the entrance and hid behind a bush. Usagi had trouble now seeing the scare crow because of all the fog. With Mamoru's help, she was able to relax herself and kept her sights on where she originally seen the scare crow. With a lot of focus she was able to send a fire blast into the distance. The fog cleared a bit and she seen she hit near the scarecrow, not on him.

"Oh no!" She said silently.

"Don't worry, it started a fire in the corn field that should distract them well enough. You did great, I'm proud of you." He said also silently smiling. They ducked as guards ran past them. Mamoru got out the fire extinguisher quickly and fogged up the camera. Sadly, due to the damp morning, it made the extinguisher wet and slipped out of Mamoru's hands and into the water.

"Come on, it's still fogged enough, now's our only chance." He said. They ducked and ran out the gate, running past the cameras and making it down the street and into the turn off where they were better hidden by trees and fog. But sadly, their shadows were still slightly seen through the cameras. Not enough to make out their shapes but it looked like dark circles running across the entrance way.

Back at the corn fields, where everyone was extinguishing the flames, tried helping till someone from camera watch came out and whispered something in his ear.

"Uh, I have something I must attend to. I'll leave it to you than boys." said following the lady to the camera room. He took a look as the two shadows escaping and looked very nervous in the face. He ran to the cabin where Mamoru and Usagi were staying. He looked through the drawers, closets, bathrooms. All of their things were gone. He found an envelope on the bed. In it was a note and a tip.

Dear ,

Thank you for your kind hospitality.

We appreciate all you've done but am sorry to say

we had to leave early. We were just too concerned

about our friends. We appreciate your understanding.

Sincerely, Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi.

"No!" said grunting, clutching the tip in his hand, and in his palm the note and money set on fire.

" !" The desk clerk called running in. "Where are they? You said everything would've gone to our plan!" He yelled.

"Don't get an attitude with me Tokugawa!" yelled back.

"Well what do you expect we do Kuro Shinzō?" Tokugawa asked.

"Do not call me that while we are here." said turning around and choking him. "Do not underestimate my power Tokugawa. Remember that I can just kill you and take my revenge instantly by killing your beloved princess instead. But watching her suffer from watching her special friends and precious prince suffer, and be forced to wed someone who she does not want is pleasure enough for me." He said noticing the opened fire extinguisher case. He dropped Tokugawa and walked over to it.

"Don't ever threaten me in such a way again or I shall return you to the ground." Tokugawa barked back.

"Shut up! Look! The fire extinguisher is gone." said.

"So?"

went over to the front entrance to see the camera and while he was there he found in the sand the fire extinguisher Mamoru used. (the water's close to the front entrance. It's the first thing you see coming in) "They're onto us Tokugawa. Send guards to all the train stations in town. Find them!"


End file.
